Talk:Skill level
168 lore For those curious on how 168 lore is reached, it is with a dwarven bard obtaining the feats: skill affinity (lore) + courteous magocracy + skill focus (lore) + great int VI + epic skill focus (lore). Take all levels bard (harper scout levels work can be used without penalty) and max out intelligence. This investment is typically meaningless as identification caps at lore 55. WhiZard 02:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) * I'll take that as confirmation that I added right. :) True, this is not something to strive for, but an exercise in what the game mechanics allow (which is a big reason why I -- and possibly why you -- did not break down how to get the 168 in the article). --The Krit 04:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hardcoded checks can exceed 8 bits I made a rogue/wizard with a disable trap skill of 128 (synergy bonus included). According to GetSkillRank() and the scripted skill check the skill level was 126 (synergy bonus is not included in either). I verified results through both visual display and also by the script sending back its success/failure feedback. The character sheet displays a skill level of -128 and this is also seen in the visual of skill checks produced from trap functions. This character was able to disable but not recover a 148 DC trap. Another character that had a negative disable trap skill level display from a skill decrease effect could neither disarm or recover the trap. Thus the hard-code for these uses at least one more bit. I have checked the skills and slightly less than half of them have a hard-coded use that could be meaningful over 127 skill levels. Further I have heard a few rumors about some servers giving monsters feats to give a further bonus to the 127 concentration ranks for being able to resist interruption to spell casting. WhiZard 05:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) * I just moved that portion from skill rank. It was originally added by an anonymous user: difference page (and this is the only contribution from that particular IP address, so difficult to judge its reliability). --The Krit 07:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :* Not accusing you of misrepresenting; just moving it there made something seem off from what I had read from other sources, and I went to test; while it was under skill rank, I barely noticed it as skill ranks do maximize at 127 for NPCs (including monsters). The skill level statement is true regarding all scripted skill checks and GetSkillByRank() as they use the same 8 bit value. Hard-coded ones, though harder to test (especially for ones like spot, listen, hide, and move silently), could possibly use more bits, just like disable trap. I guess I will be looking into some of these hard-coded ones to see if it looks like an all or nothing pattern, ignoring those that don't even display (such as from detection) as those might be too difficult to reliably test. WhiZard 18:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::* No worries. I had meant to put a note here giving proper attribution to that part, since it is the only part I had not personally/independently verified, but I forgot. (Well, I suppose I have not actually checked that the size modifier to stealth/detect is not included in NWScript, but it would be really weird if it was both not the case and not widely known at this point.) Plus, something told me that the information might be incomplete, as integer arithmetic is sometimes carried out in natural word sizes (32 bits), even when pieces are stored in 8 bits. Rather easy to draw broad conclusions here based on inadequate evidence, especially if someone (meaning the anonymous contributor) had been going by the character sheet. --The Krit 19:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) * Lore appears to have a cap of 127 (character sheet, GetSkillRank, and GetIsSkillSuccessful), or maybe just when bardic knowledge is part of the calculation. The DC displayed by GetIsSkillSuccessful() wrapped around, displaying 130 as 2, but the success/failure calculation did use 130. That's as far as my testing got today. --The Krit 15:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :* Correct for all skills the NWScript commands return a cap of 127 for modified skill. The character sheet sometimes loops sometimes adds higher. The hard-code usage (for lore it would be looking at the 2da line) do not appear to have this cap allowing the normal set trap, disable trap, and concentration (for avoiding spell interruption) to span higher. NWScript is bound at the 127.WhiZard 19:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC)